Blood Contract
by Zenon102
Summary: Kakashi, a vampyric mercenary in the 19th century. Tired of life, where would he turn? Were any of his friends left who truly understood him? High time to have gotten a new blood donor. AU KakaOC Some: KakaGai Lime Hints: GaiLee, KakaRin, and ObitoRin
1. Chapter 1

_**I am not affiliated with Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**_

So with that being said, please do not sue the poor high school student. D':

* * *

This story takes place in an alternate universe (AU), with slightly-altered storylines, though it stays true to each character's persona… or at least, I try. Don't flame me for making such a strange fanfiction; I'm sure there are more out there that are much worse than mine. x) No offense to anyone or anything, but there always will be someone better. (Truth hurts. D'x Especially since it applies to everyone, haha.) XD I just dissed myself. Ouch. 

Anywho, this fic is based off a dream I had a while back... With one of my best friends as the main character. oO; Weird, huh? But, as per her request, it's written format will be her Christmas present. (IN JUNE!?) No, no… This is only part ONE out of a SIX chapter fic. Maybe I'll make it **seven** if I complete the manga in time for 2008 and get enough reviews… (Oh, I'm so greedy. XD)

This story updates **ONCE A MONTH**, every 30th or 31st, except for December, when I will update this on the 24th or 25th. On the 31st of December, I will announce if there will or will not be a 7th epilogue chapter.

Drawn pages for this fic can be seen at **BloodContract** on **DeviantArt**.

* * *

_Have you ever heard the tale of the mercenary? Swift and silent, he always did as told, down to the exact detail. Although, his prices were higher than what most could afford, even for the leaders of the time, demanding prices in the millions. However, once the Industrial Revolution hit, he suddenly disappeared. Rumor has it he tired of his job and retired. Some say he lives in the woods just west of here. However, no one has ever seen him. Still, he will forever remain in our hearts..._

_  
_**Chapter One: Welcome to Hell**

"Caw, caw!" Crows and ravens let out their shrieks of laughter as a vehicle pulled up to the mansion. It already was their daily routine to do so, but no. Today… today was different. Of course, I don't mean in scenery or atmosphere, as the sky still brooded with a deep gray, as well as the air with pollutants. It was the Industrial Revolution, and times were hard. Dark black clouds of smoke and smog rose up from the city not too far away, stretching their fingers to reach this mansion hidden among the trees and hills. Black feathers ruffled as the winged creatures puffed out their chests and gazed down at the visitors.

The tattered black carriage that pulled up to the mansion had come to a stop near the front gates. The coachman promptly tied the reins to the side of the cart, hopped down off his stool, and opened the door for his master, bowing as the motion was executed with a sweep of the feet. There was silence for a second, that is, until a black leather boot took root upon the dirt ground. Then immediately, as if with a jolt, the next leg slipped through the opened door, revealing a man emerged from darkness. With a smirk on his face as he looked up at the mansion, threatening in its size, he laughed. Cackled was more like it, as he slicked his black locks back behind his head, having been swept up and knotted by the wind. It was really too long for his own good, but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered at the moment was…

His laughter stopped abruptly as he let out a cluck of the tongue and turned his head to the side, looking back at the carriage. Through the shadows, if one squinted, they could make out another human buried in the same darkness. It did not move, even when the man kindly offered his hand, pale white from albinism. It only gave motion to do so when the order was given. "Come here, you filthy wench," the man spoke, his composure taking on a new image. Trembling, the shadow reached out its arm, hand poised to rest in the other's until he yanked her out of the mobile, revealing her to the light. The woman winced in pain, not yet used to such a warm feeling. Releasing her arm, the man let out a "tch," and began to make his way up to the doors of the mansion.

* * *

The man pushed back the creaking black iron gates, sending the ravens and crows off into the gray sky, cawing their curses. Approaching the tall oak doors, obviously heavy by the craftsmanship put into them, the man just pushed them both back with a single hand. Inside was just as grand, yet eerie, as expected from a mansion in the middle of nowhere. However, the guests didn't have time to enjoy the scenery as the doors immediately closed in on them with a slam. Immediately, candles lit the room, and an eye, gleaming black, peered out from the darkness. One would be terrified, if not for the bearer stepping out into the light, revealing fully lit features. The gentleman friend, though, paid no mind to the possible threat, as he merely bowed in respect with a smirk. 

"Flashy as ever, aren't you," he spoke with a slight sneer in his tone. Returning to his original stance, he smirked, making the purple markings upon his eyes give the illusion of a snake. A viper or cobra would have suit this gentleman best. After all, he was clad in what was taken to be lewd clothing for the time. Donned in a black blazer with matching slacks, and no dress shirt but a single white satin underlayer, he was infamous throughout the region. Orochimaru, slave driver and illegal importer of, how one would say, "borrowed" goods. Jewelry, clothes, _humans_; you name it. His specialty, though, was of the latter, as he dealt in slave trading.

"…So you say," replied the dark-eyed man. Reflections of red fire flickered throughout the pupil as he eyed the woman who followed behind Orochimaru. She was clad in a shapeless dress, if one could call it that. Puffy cloth surrounded her shoulders like clouds, and the only parts that clung to her body must have been the rope loosely hanging from her waist. Her hair was just as her clothing: plain and mussy. Half of her hair hung over the left side of her face, and was gathered into a loosely tied ponytail at the end. She possessed dark hair, a taboo, especially for one who was to be bought and sold. His eye gleamed silver as it looked back upon Orochimaru.

With a twisted look on his face, Orochimaru stepped aside to allow the man a better glance at the woman. Seeing as how she was reluctant to take a step up, he hastily grabbed her wrist and pulled her by the bone. "Filthy wench," he muttered under his breath as he looked back to the potential customer. Smirking, he motioned to the woman, who bowed her head on cue. "A gift." Seeing that his companion was about to refuse, knowing that Orochimaru asked for high prices most of the time, even to good friends, he held his hands up in protest. "Free of charge."

Now this got the man's attention. He was known to Orochimaru to be stingy with money, even though he had mounds of it lying around the mansion somewhere. Of course, he wasn't such a pig that he wouldn't take something from a friend without compensation. "Oh?" he spoke in amusement. "Now what's gotten into you? Some sort of kindness or bribe?" Looking at the woman, he immediately looked back at the dark-haired man. "If she comes with any danger, I'll have no part in i---"

"No, no danger at all," Orochimaru stated, shaking his head left to right to give more impact to the statement. His eyes shift over to the girl with menace. "Isn't that right, my dear?" No response came from the girl except by a stoic nod. Enraged, he grabbed the woman's wrist again and pulled her to her knees. "_Well_!?" Still, only silence answered him with a nod. This drove him a bit past his limit, as a vein pulsated on the side of his head.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to reteach you everything…" He pulled out a leather whip from the inner pocket of his blazer. "Filthy wench…!" He raised the weapon, poised to strike, and snapped it down… Only to find his hand stopped by the dark-eyed man. It slit into a near-white glare as he shook his head side to side. Obviously, he disapproved of it. "So you'll take her then…" Orochimaru assumed as his deranged smile softened into his usual smirk.

Slowly, the man lowered his arm, along with Orochimaru's, immediately disarming him in the process. The man looked over to the girl, who did not even cover her head in fear of the weapon. '_She must be broken already,_' he thought to himself. '_To already be so submissive…_' Handing the whip back to the pale-faced man, he gave a shrug of the shoulders. "Seems like I've no choice in the matter, now do I?" he stated. "After all, with the way you're treating her, she's broken already, no?"

After pocketing the leather object, Orochimaru patted the breast of his jacket. "Mentally, yes," he spoke matter-of-factly. "However, the rest is… intact, as one would say," he added with a slight chuckle. After doing business for so many years, he had developed a sort of sixth sense as to what his customers wanted. "I take it that she's to your liking then?" Orochimaru spoke with a smirk. "Well, it's no surprise, seeing as how you always go for the silent type; almost seems as if you're in love with yourself instead."

Orochimaru stood there, silent for a moment, as if expecting a reward for his _kindness_. The dark-eyed man rolled his eye and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a leather pouch full of coins. Opening it, it seemed as if he were to retrieve but one coin and keep the rest for himself. '_Typical,_' Orochimaru thought to himself in spite. However, the object the man pulled out of the sack was not a coin, but instead, a withered flower, pressed to be preserved. Pulling the strings of the leather pouch to close, the man tossed the sack at Orochimaru, who caught it with ease. Inside were about fifty or so glittering gold pieces and he grinned with pleasure. "Thank you for your patronage."

Orochimaru turned to leave, taking a step back in his stride. For the last time, he peered upon the face of the girl, finally noticing something. "Then again," he began, eyes shifting over to the strange man. "Perhaps, instead, you're still attached to your previous donor." At this last statement, the man's right eye widened, shrinking his pupil, almost making him look like some sort of monster. It then lowered into a glare, as if testing Orochimaru to say anything more. Orochimaru kindly returned the glare, letting a devilish smirk stretch across his face at the same time. His damage was done, and so, he exited the residence, chuckling at God-knows-what amused him.

* * *

The man let out a "tch" as the door closed behind the snake-like man with a soft "thud." '_Wait… doors don't make that sound, do they?_' the man thought to himself with slight realization. His eyes shifted about the hall, seeing if any of his items had fallen due to the wind the door swept up. However, they all were perfectly fine: chandeliers would have caused too much noise if fallen, as well as the multiple sculptures and vases upon the pedestals scattered about the dimly lit room. Finally, his eye landed upon the girl. She sat on the floor, legs in a "w" shape. Her head hung limply from her shoulders—was she ill? With slight concern, though it was more like gentlemanly instinct, the man outstretched his hand to the girl. 

"Don't touch me," she commanded, slapping the hand of the man away in the process. Slowly, the girl lifted a leg, and on bended knee, she returned to her standing position. She slumped a bit in the beginning, but forced herself to stand in her proper position. Bitterly, she looked up at the man, looking him over just as he did her. The first thing she noticed was his height, he had to have been around 5'11", but no more than that. His hair was silver-gray, and parted off to the left, covering that side, respectively. Other than pale skin and a pure black right eye, she could find nothing strange about him. Well, aside from his clothes, that is.

The bottom part of the man's face was covered by an unturned collar. His robe seemed to have been designed that way, a turtle-neck like thing, with shining metal shoulder pads. The fabric fell straight down to the ground, and seemed to be made out of a sheer, yet heavy fabric. Underneath, he simply wore a black shirt and pants, made of the same fabric. '_Must be some sort of expensive cotton not yet released to the common folk_,' the girl thought to herself. '_Not only that, but he must be rich, too_.' After all, it wasn't everyday that she was sold to man who owned a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere.

"Would you rather a picture?" the man asked jokingly. To this treatment, the man had made no reaction except to lift his eyebrows in amusement and watch the girl's movements. She was unpredictable, this one. At her sudden change of attitude when Orochimaru left, he guessed she was more bipolar than anything. Being taught under that man's control could do that to a person. Even combined, the leaders of all the nations would be nothing compared that man and his ego. However, introductions were in order, and so he asked, "What is your name?"

"Megumi," she replied. Lowering her eyelids into a glare, she added, "And I'd rather my _freedom_." Sighing she shook her head side to side. "Besides, isn't it customary to introduce oneself first? And here I thought you were a gentleman." She smirked in spite of her situation. "Guess not every lord made their fortune through honest means. Then again, I wouldn't expect that from anyone, especially since tale of that mercenary—"

"Kakashi," the man completed her sentence for her. "And in answer to your question, not every man is what he seems to be." He gave a slight bow, crossing his left hand in front of his abdomen and the other behind his back. "So glad you've heard of me though." Megumi gasped in shock, her smirk immediately disappearing from her face, though she tried her best to keep it steady. Kakashi merely returned to his standing position, perfect posture and all, and smirked from underneath the high-raised collar. "You've something to say, Me-gu-mi?" he asked her teasingly.

Megumi stood in her place, silent for a second as she took in the new information. "You're… Kakashi…" she repeated to herself, almost disbelievingly. One would expect her to be broken as with Orochimaru, but instead, she burst out into a fit of bitter laughter. Tossing her head back, she snapped it down to glare at the man. "Bull. The mercenary known as Kakashi was rumored to have been heartless, heartless. There's no way that you could be him." Smirking, she crossed her arms across her chest, satisfied that her point had been made.

"If you're referring to the fact that I spared you from the pain of the whip, you're welcome," Kakashi replied with a glare. "And has it ever crossed your small, pitiful mind that said mercenary had become tired of his job?" Shaking his head side to side, he found himself aggravated already. '_Damn you Orochimaru, for selling me such a stubborn-assed woman…_' he cursed in his head. Then again, he was the one who volunteered to take in the poor girl. Hah, "poor" girl, that was a laugh. She was anything far from that, save the fact she was, indeed, monetarily challenged. "Or would you like me to take your life?"

Brown eyes grew wide as the girl heard these last words. "Really?" she asked. "You would take my life?" God, even saying the words sent chills down her spine. A twisted smile appeared on her face. "All I've ever wanted was to be free," she whispered to herself like a madwoman. "Would you set me free from this hellhole of a life? Send me off to the afterlife with these…"–she held his hands and placed them against her cheek–"these… beautiful hands… drenched in blood…"

God, the woman wasn't bipolar, she was downright insane! It was no wonder why Orochimaru had wanted to get rid of her so badly. Not only that, but she was suicidal, which gave good reason to why she did nothing at the hands of the whip. What's worse is that the bastard was right. The girl, in all mind and wit, was just like him. Instead of shaking the girl off like he would to any other, he took her by the wrist. "Fine," he spoke, leading her off to a room. '_I may have use for her yet…_'

Oh Sweet Father in Heaven, had her day finally come to rejoin those others who had been tortured just as she? Upon being led to a stop, she was thrown into a dark room. Letting out a slight grunt of pain, she felt her back pressed up against the wall, and a harsh whisper in her ear. "As you wish," Kakashi spoke, pressing her up against the cool surface by the neck. His nails dug into the soft skin that was her neck, feeling her pulse quicken. The blood rushed throughout her body, attempting to enter the brain before it was too late. Oxygen was completely cut off to all her systems as she felt tiny crescents of blood flow down her neck. Megumi let out one last gasp before her eyeballs rolled into the back of her head, falling into darkness.

Megumi's body fell limp against Kakashi's, and he caught her with ease. Silently, he walked a few paces from where they originally stood, and placed her upon the surface of a bed. Gently, he swept her hair back, careful not to nick her. Crescents of blood stood out, creating a crimson red contrast against her slightly yellow-white skin. Bending down, he raised a hand to his collar, pulling it down, and licking his hands clean of her blood. When he finished, he dug his fingernails into his own palm, squeezing his fist until a lone drop finally trickled down to his fingertips. Opening his palm, he gently placed the droplet into the deepest cut he'd given her. With that, he stood and exited the room, not even bothering to place the covers over her.

Kakashi walked down the hallway, his robe suspended in the air behind him. The girl had asked him to send her off to the afterlife. Perhaps it wasn't the most conventional method. Perhaps it wasn't what she had in mind, but she hadn't been very specific, had she? Kicking off his boots, he laid back against his own bed, on the other side of the mansion. Letting out a slightly saddened sigh, he held his right hand up in the dim candlelight. There was no trace, not even a scar or scab of where he had inflicted pain upon himself. '_Welcome to Hell._'


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

I am not affiliated with Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

So with that being said, please do not sue the poor high school student. D':

* * *

I apologize for the long long long long wait. I _was_ going to update once a month, but things came up... such as my math grade dropping down to a D. TT Yeah. Lots of crap happened. Free time went to me blowing my brains out with proofs and whatnot. Still, my grade remained a D. Perhaps it would have been better if I hadn't even bothered, huh. Well, what's past is past and it is now summer. (The last two weeks were spent in Japan as I did a bit of homestay and traveled around. Aa, modoritai...)

Oh, but the main thing that kept me from typing the rest of the chapters up was...

I lost the mock-up to all the chapters. :( That was a bit of a problem, since I couldn't recall my dream. Then I found it again! Hooraaaaaah. Thus, the typing of chapter two began. Then I lost it again. HOWEVER. The mock-up is now saved on my computer and it shall not leave me again... unless, of course, I accidentally delete it. T-T Saa.

Oop. Still have to work on redrawing character sketches and such. But the schedule for this story is revamped as to the following:

+All 7 chapters will be finished by the end of summer (By the 2xth of August)

+New character sketches (Oh, so many anatomy problems with the old ones.)

+Perhaps the start of the man'ga. Depends on if I finish other projects...

Drawn pages for this fic can be seen at **BloodContract** on **DeviantArt**.

THIS CHAPTER IS **LIME** BETWEEN **TWO MEN**. You have been warned.

* * *

_...along with the hunter of legend. His duty to the country, a protector to the innocent from that one mercenary; to those who could not save themselves from his bite. Do not be deceived by his looks, as he stands only second to that one's powers. The only hope for this world... in this time... Sworn to protect the youth of this marvelous planet. God sent us one to look after us, the flowers of this planet... To save us from the weed that infests our garden... Then again, perhaps he is already gone, though this gardener would rather see the proof of his lineage erased from history by his own hands..._

**Chapter Two: As You Wish**

It was but six in the morning, and a heavy silence still lingered in the vicinity. Megumi sat in her bed, her back arching forward as she unwillingly forced herself awake. She had awoken in a cold sweat with her hair tangled and knotted. Pale hands gripped the blankets tightly, as she took in a few more ragged breaths. '_I'm alive,_' she thought to herself grimly as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. '_That bastard didn't keep his word..._' With silence as her guide, she managed to make her way to the restroom not too far down the hallway. Sadly, that silence would not last for long.

Outside the mansion's doors, a dingy green carriage had clacked up to the iron doors. A tall black horse—a stallion to be precise—snorted and waved its head left and right as it was commanded to stop. Two men were seated in the wooden cart behind it. They bore the same outfit, a cloak with a hunter's hat. The taller of the two had control of the reins, and handed them to the latter as he stood. He looked upon the mansion and then back down at his subordinate, giving a nod of his head, a secret signal between the two of them. The younger one nodded in reply, looked back at the horse, and snapped the reins. "Hyah!" came the command as the mobile was pulled away, leaving the older man alone. Swinging the cloak over and behind his left shoulder, he swiftly made his way up the stairs.

Once he had gotten to the top, and was faced with the large oak doors with their gargoyle-headed handles, he found himself at a loss for how to introduce himself. It had been so long since the two had seen each other. He had spent so little time getting there, since he was in a hurry—ah! Was his hair messed up? The man quickly turned around and pulled out his mirror. "Ah! It is!" he said in a panicked voice as he began combing out his hair with his fingers. In his panic, he didn't seem to notice the footsteps that shifted behind the door as it creaked open. "Alright! Looking good!" he said to himself with a grin as he posed in the handheld mirror.

But wait—what's this? The man mumbled to himself as he gazed into the mirror. "Since when was that door open...?" he wondered aloud. '_Perhaps—'_ His eyes widened as he quickly swung his head around and met himself face to face with the silver haired monster. The mirror dropped from his hand as he reached into his own cloak. "You...!" He drew out a gleaming metallic object, cocked and loaded, and pointed it at the man. "You..."

Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow as he eyed the gun. "You?" he questioned. "After chasing after me your whole life, you've already forgotten my name?" He scoffed as he leaned in towards the man's face. "What a pitiful bounty hunter... Gai."

"How could I ever forget that disgusting face of yours, Kakashi?" The man, now dubbed Gai, replied. "You murdered my village."

"So? In case you've forgotten the meaning of mercenary, it means that I've murdered _many_ people."

"My. Clan." Gai growled. "The people who raised me."

"Ah, you mean that little band of mortals who dared to throw wooden stakes at me? Quite barbaric, might I say? Anyone would die from having a chunk of wood stabbed through the middle of their chest, wouldn't you say?"

"Of course you would know! You were the one who killed them that way!"

"Well, the sticks were right there, and if they weren't to go into me, wouldn't they have killed others to claim their attack was for a just cause?"

"WHAT!?"

Kakashi sighed as he lowered the man's gun, which trembled with rage and slight shock. Obviously, the man's point of view was one-sided. "Guess I've to teach you mortals everything, don't I?" he mumbled to himself while looking at the gun before reverting his gaze back to Gai. "Guess it can't be helped."

"What can't be help--AH!"

With a quick tug on the gun, Kakashi and Gai retreated back into the darkness of the mansion. The first merely took a few strides back while the latter made a not-so-grand entrance, having fallen face-first upon the stone floor. "Puh!" Gai spat out body parts of dust bunnies as he sat up and looked around. "For being retired, you sure don't pay attention to your living conditions..."

"I'm immortal. Disease doesn't affect me anymore," came the reply as Kakashi stoked the fire. '_But I guess the place could use a bit of tidying up..._' he thought as he recalled the massive amount of soot that fell from the chimney when he first lit it that morning. In fact, that pile of soot was still there in that room. Nice and tidy in the corner. He hadn't the motive to move it, really, so he just let it sit there and host a nice little family of dust bunnies. Soot furries and dust bunnies were usually the only signs of life in his house, usually. However, he now hosted a new maid... who really wasn't a maid at all. Where _was_ that girl?

* * *

Megumi turned on the sink to wash her hands... only to find them with more slime on them than when she first touched them. A thick layer of grime had developed on the silver handles. "Ugh," she groaned as she wiped her hands on her already-dirty dress. Looking around the candle-lit room, she found herself at a loss for where the exit was, the light being so dim. "Damned vampyric bastard," she swore as she took a few steps forward... then tripling over what seemed to be a bathtub. "AGH!" She sat up immediately and proceeded in getting out until it hit her. "Ah... ah... AHCHOO!" She went into a sneezing fit. The guest tub hadn't been used in ages, it had seemed. Good reason for Kakashi to need a maid, however... this was only the condition of one room in the vampyre's mansion.

When Megumi finally emerged from the bathtub, she quickly left the room and looked into the other rooms in the hall way. Only three rooms she had opened, each and every one of them in the same disgusting condition. '_No. Fucking. Way._' Megumi stormed into the hallway with a vengeance. This wasn't what she had signed up for. Well, she hadn't signed up, per se, but she deserved better treatment than this. There were unions out there weren't there? She deserved better than to be treated than a slave, damn it!

...But she was a slave. She had been bought. Poor confused girl.

It had only taken about ten minutes of walking until she arrived in the den where Kakashi and Gai were. Megumi, however, took no notice of the latter as she ran up and promptly placed a slap upon Kakashi's left cheek with her right palm.

The sound echoed through the building as Kakashi touched his left cheek with the corresponding hand. "You dare to slap your master...?" His right eye gleamed a bright silver as he slapped Megumi with the back of his knuckles. "Wench." She was sent to the floor as Gai merely stood there, watching. Obviously onto what the man was thinking, Kakashi walked over to the girl and pulled her up by her hair. "Rule number one. Do not lay a hand upon me. Ever."

Megumi coughed as her eyes turned to look at him. "You... said you'd send me to hell. You... promised."

"Hell is based on what you think of it. Now get onto your feet. I've company."

"And what the hell does that have to do with me—Ah!"

Her retort was welcomed by Kakashi yanking her hair. "Rule two. Do not talk back." '_Already broken? Tch. To the whip, perhaps. Damned mortals... always so stubborn-minded._' He thought to himself. "Wine," he continued. "The man must be thirsty, no?"

"But you're a vampyr—Ah!"

"Tut, tut. I'm not finished. For me, I'd rather some blood. You should do well in getting it from the cupboard, and soon. You'll find a bottle of red wine next to it. Do well not to get them confused with each other."

"Understood," muttered Megumi as Kakashi let go of her hair. '_Bastard_.' She pivoted left.

"The kitchen is the second door on your next right," he added. Silence was his only reply as Megumi turned around and headed back in the opposite direction. "Now then, where were we?" He spoke, looking back towards Gai.

* * *

"Charming girl," Gai said, looking back at Kakashi. "Your new blood donor, I assume?"

Kakashi's face fell stone cold as he walked over to the wine red velvet chair. "Hardly," he spoke. "A maid servant, if anything. Come. Sit." He motioned to the chair opposite him.

"Tch. I can't believe I'm a guest in _your _house, of all places."

"You and I, both."

"So? What was the story? Of my clan being a lie?"

"I don't ever recall calling those parents of yours liars."

"But you said they killed others for a 'just cause'?"

"Yes, that."

"Well, which one's the truth, then!?"

"Both."

"What!?"

A sad smile came onto Kakashi's face as he shook his head side to side. "They were good people... yet evil as well. Religion and morals call for the undead to be vanquished. Killed. Slaughtered. And _why_ is that, my dear bounty hunter?"

"Because you're evil, of course."

"As to what means? Because we drink of human blood? We do no wrong."

"But it is against God's will!"

"Yes, that is the main point. Because it is against your God. Your beliefs. That is why we are slaughtered."

"Get to your point..." Gai's hand clenched the silver gun tightly, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"For that, many were killed. Even the innocents. Tell me, Gai, have you heard the tales of what they've done in Salem?" Kakashi looked at the man, who shook his head left and right in reply. "I thought not. Apparently, the officials in Salem had a bit of a witch-hunt."

"And?"

"Nearly all of those women burned at the stake... were innocent."

"And? That's Salem's fault. There's no correct way to tell who's a witch and who's not!"

"Is the same not for vampyres?"

"You have no reflection! You catch fire in the light! There's a difference!"

"No, my dear hunter, there is no difference. By living, we undead are sinners. But you humans are sinners as well." Kakashi eyed the corner and sighed. "A mouse in our midst?"

"M-Master Gai," came the voice as a boy stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in the same garb as Gai, a dark green jumpsuit and a cloak adorning his shoulders. A forest green hunter's hat to match. Even the feathers seemed duplicate.

"Lee!" came the surprised gasp as Gai looked at the boy in shock. What was he doing here? The signal hadn't been sent yet!

"Y-you'd been taking so long, so I—"

"I told you to wait by the carriage!"

"But sire, I—"

Kakashi interrupted, "Well, since he's here now, there's no helping it, is there?" He looked over to the boy. "Lee, was it?"

"Keep him out of it!" Gai yelled at the vampyre.

In reply, the silver-haired man only smirked as he walked over to Gai and bent down. "Come now, I know your secrets. We vampyres are known to be telepathic, are we not?"

"I-I have no secrets!" The man retorted, his eyes darting over to Lee and back.

"Oh?" A smirk curled up on the man's face. "Is that so?" His eyes shifted over towards Lee, gleaming silver.

"Lee, get out!"

"But Master Gai--"

"I said, get out!"

"You heard your master, now be a good boy and let the grown ups talk. Ah! Megumi... perfect timing," he spoke as the girl reentered the room with two glasses of liquid. She walked over and placed the glasses onto the table in the center of the room. The red wine in front of Gai, and the blood nearest Kakashi. "Would you be as kind as to show the boy around?"

"Yes, sir," she replied in a monotonous voice before looking up in slight shock. '_Wait. Boy?_'

"I'd rather stay with Master Gai," Lee stated as Megumi turned her head in the direction of his voice.

'_Since when did he get there?_'

"Lee, you are to go with Megumi," Gai commanded.

"But si—"

"Oh, come now, I'm sure you wouldn't mind your secret exposed in front of your darling apprentice," Kakashi purred.

"You...!"

"Sire, are you sure that it's really—"

"I SAID YES, SO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

* * *

"No secrets, hm?" Kakashi questioned Gai once the room was secure again.

"N-none whatsoever." Gai stared at the glasses on the table.

"Ah, then may I propose a toast?" Kakashi picked up his own glass and held it up by its stem.

"And to what?" Gai picked his up as well.

"To the sheer fact that we've nothing between us now."

"You're still a filthy vampyre," the man replied as he clinked their glasses together before downing the vile liquid.

"And to you, pitiful mortal, for loving another man." Kakashi took a sip of his own glass, leaving a good amount of liquid to spare. His fangs gleamed in the dark as he watched Gai's reaction. The man had nearly choked on his wine, and then proceeded in flushing a deep red.

"W-what!?"

"It seems that's your favorite word, 'what'."

"Y-you can't be serious! I've never loved another man, much less any woman, though I can assure you I've been searching for a wife—"

"And yet, you've none, despite your years."

"Well, that's because I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Chasing after _you_, of course! For my revenge!"

"And why do you not take it, then?"

"I... I..." It was useless. Gai found himself at a loss for words. Kakashi placed his glass back onto the table with a small _clink_.

"You've been so enwrapped with the idea of torturing me that you've let your life go to waste?"

"That's not true! I've taken in an apprentice and taught him everything I know!"

"Ah, that boy? Lee, was it?" Kakashi chucked. "You seem to have a soft spot for him."

"Of course! I raised him as my own!"

"Then, incest?" questioned the vampyre.

"What!?"

"Ah, he is of age now, isn't he? Young and strapping. He's the spitting image of you when I first met you, isn't he?"

"Just–just what're you getting at?"

Kakashi's eyes flickered with the light as he looked into Gai's eyes. "Simply that you've feelings for that boy... feelings for me."

"Don't be preposterous!"

"I'm not," Kakashi cooed as he placed his hand upon Gai's chest. "You've been infatuated with me your whole life. Along that way, you found yourself at a loss of passion for women. Their bodies... useless. Their voices not as seductive as that of my scream. You've wanted to torture me, haven't you?"

"D-don't say such idiotic things!" Gai protested, but he already knew it was impossible for him to win this battle. It had been impossible for him to win any battle against this daemon.

"You've tortured yourself in search for me. Longed for me. Wanted to kill me. Heh, what silly obsessions you mortals have."

"Tch." Gai turned his face away.

"And why look away? Is it because I'm not what you want anymore?" Kakashi unbuttoned Gai's cloak, letting it slide down to the floor. "Perhaps there's another in the picture now?"

Gai's eyes widened. The daemon had the story down flat. Damned vampyre...

"Then let's pretend, my dear Hunter," Kakashi spoke as he circled behind the man. "You've obviously held yourself back for so long, this desire... have you satisfied it by your own means?" He reached his arms around the man's slender waist and slowly unfastened the man's pants.

"A-ah!" Gai let out a moan as he felt the vampyre's cool flesh against his own. Pale hands had traced their way down his abdominals and down into his nether regions.

The mortal was already aroused. Possibly much more than any other mortal Kakashi had even encountered after such a short meeting. So it was the boy after all. "Then let's pretend, my dear Hunter," he continued as he began to move his hand up and down the man's shaft. "I am your apprentice... Lee..."

"L–Lee?" the man groaned out in reply as he looked back towards Kakashi before having his head uncomfortably shifted back towards the front by Kakashi's left hand.

"No looking back. It ruins the effect. Remember, I am Lee."

"Le–leave him out of this!"

"Oh? Puns in the middle of your lovemaking? What strange creatures you mortals are..."

"You're wrong! We... Ahh... call out the names of... nngh... The ones we cherish most... ahh!"

"Then, call it out..." Kakashi's left hand began to move quicker up and down the phallus, stroking its tip slowly as he did so.

"N-never!" Gai would never grant him that pleasure.

"I'll not let you reach the highest point until you do..." Kakashi purred as he slowed his pace down.

"B-bastard...!"

"I'm still waiting for that name..." He gave a quick tug.

"Ah!"

"I'm certain the name isn't 'Ah', my dear Hunter. Now let's try again..." This time came three sharper tugs—painful, yet pleasurable at the same time.

'_Hell!_' Gai thought as he finally shouted out in surrender, "Lee!"

Kakashi smirked from beneath his high raised collar. "I thought so. Now you see, that you mortals are sinners as we in the eyes of your God?" He began to pump the man's shaft once again, who only moaned out a name in reply. "You see that how in your love of a man, you are condemned as I am? And the name of the one you love is?"

"Lee... Le... e..."

"Hn. Would your apprentice touch you so?" Stopping the motion for a second, Kakashi lifted his hand to his lips and licked it.

"N-no... Lee... don't stop..."

"Ah? You really have become lost in your fantasies, haven't you, my dear Hunter?" He laughed and smirked. "All right then. If it's what you wish for... your simulation of Lee's lovemaking for you..." Kakashi returned his hands to the man's member, which throbbed with life in his hands. Leaning in to the man's ears, he spoke softly. "Who is it that you're making love to? For who's sake is it that your stake is sharpened?"

"His name is Lee! Now stop... torturing... Ah!" Gai let out a gasp as he found the daemon's grasp upon him once again.

"...As you wish," Kakashi replied as he began working the man's swollen member for the final time.

* * *

It was a long while until Megumi and Lee were beckoned into the room again. During that time, they had their own talk. Of what their lives were like. Of Lee's dreams and his likes. Dislikes. Megumi even asked of his mate, to which he had only replied with the same answer as the others, "I only wish to stay by Master's side." Did he love his Master? She had asked. But to that, she received no reply. Only silence accompanied the two until they were summoned once more.

The two gave their partings. Good bye and to take care. Of course, their masters gave a much more formal reply. "Perhaps again," they had said. Perhaps. And only "again". As the two guests rode off in their wooden-drawn carriage with the black stallion horse, Megumi began her duties to clean up the glasses. However, she stopped as she picked up Kakashi's glass, which she noted was still half empty. She held it out in a gesture to the silver haired man who shook his head. "Leave it."

"It'll clot," she replied.

"Then let it harden," he replied, looking back at her. "I've always been the type to save the best for last."

"Hn." Megumi walked back into the kitchen with the once glass as she placed its twin back upon the table. '_The best for last, huh? Is that what he meant by sending me to hell? He's waiting to drop me off right when I'm at the highest? At the brink of my insanity?_'

"Wrong," Kakashi said to himself as he picked up his glass and stared at the color through the flicker of the flame. "I'm planning to drop you off at the highest point of pleasure." Just like with that man earlier that afternoon. He had never truly completed the process when he beckoned the underlings to rejoin them. Taking a long sip of the glass, he then left it empty and placed it on the table. "It's up to you what happens next... Will you leave half empty or half full? Or perhaps... You'll leave this world completely empty, a mere shell of that which you once were..."


	3. Chapter 3

Harlo all. x'D Yes, I know this is late uploading. My friends kept stealing me away during the summer to party the days away. I know. Excuses excuses. In the end, yes, I am a procrastinator. That, and the quality of my writing had gone down. Which is what I realized when I first started typing the new chapters up.

So I waited until school started in order to get my brain back in jumpstart ALL RIGHT LET'S KICK SOME VAMPYRIC ARSE mode.:'

REMEMBER. I said August 2x. The x is a variable. The latest day for my deadline is this Friday. Watch me pop out chapters like hookers with crack babies.

This is where my dream started to get goooood.

Yes. Remember. This fanfic is 100 dream. All recollection of a dream I had last year in November. All just a lovely dream. And in that dream, I did not own Naruto. I still don't.

So please don't sue the high school junior. That goes without saying.

* * *

…_And yet, he failed. So in exchange, another has risen to take his place. Truly, this one must be able to stop the menace that plagues the planet. The man who deceives humans. The monster who only wishes to befriend other in order to gain substance. That crimson red liquid that gives us life. Yes, and this is why there are those who hunt vampyres. Those who know the secret to life. Because it's as simple as existence itself. Because that is what it is. The secret to life…_

**Chapter 3: An Old Friend**

Three months had passed since the last time we met our grimfaced heroine. Speaking of heroine… the girl was in the kitchen, preparing a stew for herself when suddenly, as she cut a red, ripened tomato into thin pieces, she, like many before her, nicked her finger. But she felt only a mere burning sensation. Perhaps the cut wasn't that deep? But that was bad. The shallowest of cuts bled the most, didn't they? Quickly, she raised her tomato-soaked hand in front of her face and stared at the wound. But what she saw… was far from it.

There was no cut. No scratch. No sign that the knife had pierced her skin at all. But she had specifically seen the silver blade dip into her finger. Perhaps it was just her imagination. After all, the skins of tomatoes were the same color as fresh blood. Shrugging it off, she resumed her duty of preparing her lunch, going on as before. That's when it happened. A second time, she felt the sharp sting of knife cutting into her flesh. This time, she knew it was real. She knew it was there. She raised her left hand up.

There was nothing.

'_I'm going insane_' she thought to herself as her hand trembled in front of her. '_I've finally gone insane!_' she thought to herself, slapping her hand to her forehead. She grabbed a bunch of coarse black hair which had become frayed and split over the years of mistreatment. The girl stared at the kitchen counter as thoughts clouded her vision. '_I've gone insane. I'm sure I felt cuts. But what does it mean? What does it MEAN!?_' Her hand clutched the knife, knuckles turning a pale, blood-deprived white as she raised it above her head and proceeded in slamming it down on the chopping boar--

"Ah," she spoke, stopping mid-motion, right arm trembling as she came to her senses. She looked at the knife in her hand. She looked at her trembling arm, muscles tense and ready to slice. '_But slice into what? Surely the force would be too much for a mere tomato?_' It looked prime to kill.

Megumi's eyes widened. "That's it," she whispered. "That's _it!!_" A deranged smile spread across her face. "I've gone mad—_insane_, right? I felt the pain of the knife! Mingled with the red of the tomato! Surely this is a sign from God; a metaphor that I can die now!" Her heart pounded in excitement. Finally, the rest she always desired. Finally, the freedom that she always longed for! Finally…! Finally…!

The girl raised the knife up, fully extending her arm as she spoke her last words. "Goodbye, vampyric merecenary. If you can't send me to hell… I'll do it _myself_!" At the last word, she swung the butcher blade down, down, down, and stabbed her left wrist.

But no blood poured from the wound. Not even a droplet.

Had she missed the vein?

Confused, she blinked. Perhaps stabbing wasn't the right way to go about things. This time, she decided to go the old-fashioned way. She twisted the knife, biting her lip to keep from screaming from the pain. Slowly, she pulled the silver object towards her, creating a jagged line down her arm. She knew she felt bone. Surely she would cut through a vein this time.

Nothing.

She was baffled. In pulling the knife towards her, she had only moved it from her wrist up to her elbow joint. '_The hell?_' she thought, pulling the knife out. She had to get to the bottom of this.

The knife had no blood when it sliced into her skin. A clean blade. Fresh. New. Oh, and what Megumi saw was indeed new. She placed the blade horizontal to her exposed wrist… and dug in. She had bit her lip to keep from screaming from the pain. Slowly, she pulled the skin back, using the knife as a makeshift razor. The organ folded backwards, muscles still attached to it as it revealed something shocking to the girl.

She could see her veins beating.

The knife was now at her elbow. Half of her forearm was totally and utterly expose. The skin and muscles were pulled back and leanly limply against her biceps. For a split-second, she saw everything. The redness of her own muscles. The purple-blue of her veins. The white of her _bone_. But what. What in the world was this? Even if such a thing were possible, wouldn't her blood plasma react with the oxygen and become red? She took her hand off the knife, which was notched into her elbow, and she gingerly traced lines across her body's system.

The bone felt hard. The muscles, soft, yet firm. The veins were soft. Squishy. Vunerable. And yet, why didn't they break? She withdrew her hand and held it up to her face, the whites of her eyes showing more than they had ever done before. A clear sticky plasma dripped from her fingers. But it did not turn red.

Her body began shaking in terror.

The knife dropped onto the floor with a clatter, and she looked upon her left arm in horror. On its own, her skin had folded back over and reattached itself. The sign of the cut turned into a scar. And that scar, within two seconds… disappeared.

In disbelief, she took her right hand and touched her wrist. Touched it and touched it, trying to find a point of rentry into that unknown land of anatomy that was her body.

…It _was_ her body, right?

She scratched crazily at her wrist. Crazier and crazier.

The window broke open, glass spilling onto the floor.

But she just kept scratching. Kept clawing at her skin.

A shadowy figure approached her and touched her shoulder.

She looked at him.

He reached for her with a gloved hand.

And for the first time that day. From the bottom her lungs, she let out a scream.

And he grabbed her face, muffling the high pitched sound.

She clamped down on his hand…

And was taken.

* * *

'_Midday,_' the girl thought to herself, not aware of the pun she had made as she observed the light upon the tower's floor. It had to be about three in the afternoon, judging by the shadow. She scratched her wrist. Kept scratching and scratching. The area hadn't turned pink at all. No blood rose to the pasty white surface. Scratching and scratching.

"Got an itch?" came the voice.

Megumi looked up.

Over her stood the man that took her. Her kidnapper. Though she was indifferent about the whole thing. Didn't care at all about the man. Only wondered who he was. He was cloaked in black. He donned aviator goggles. Fully dressed. Fully cloaked in shadows.

…But his hands were bare.

"Your gloves," she spoke softly. Yes. He had worn gloves when he took her.

"Gloves?" he questioned before holding out his hands in front of him and looking down. "Ah, I guess you're right." He returned the left one to his side and the other went behind his head as he scratched it.

Was the man… _embarrassed_?

"To be honest," he spoke, "I only wore them to prevent being bitten."

"So I guess you're an experienced kidnapper," she replied.

"No, no!" he spoke, holding out his hands and waving them frantically in a gesture to signify that he hadn't been planning anything of the sort. "Actually, to be honest, I was surprised to find that who I had taken was you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" she questioned with a stoic look on her face.

"No! Like I stated previously: I'm not a kidnapper."

"Right."

"Really!" the black haired man protested, looking upon Megumi's face. He sighed and scratched the back of his head again. '_Come on, think! There must be some way you can convince her..._' he thought to himself. He sighed once again. Guess there was no way except for the direct route. He returned his hand to his side and his face fell dead serious. "That mansion… are you the owner?"

"Does it _look_ like I'm the owner?"

"Then you are…"

"A maid. If you can call it that. Actually, I'm a slave," she stated, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"And your master…?"

"They call him Kakashi."

Just then, the mood took a turn for the worse. Silence filled the tower.

The shadowy man paused for a full moment's worth of time, swallowed his saliva, and began to speak again. "Let me tell you a little story about your master…."

_Ten years ago, there was a masquerade. A ball. Vampyres and humans alike were invited to the event. And it was happy. And it was gay. I was there with a lady friend of mine. I was there, and so was he._

"Kakashi!" the man called out, his right arm nearly jumping out of its socket as he raised it to beckon the tall 5'11" man. From the crowds, the only unmasked man looked in the direction of his friend and gave an nod of his head in reply. The man flapped his hand in a means to beckon the silver haired giant over. And he managed to somehow nagigate through the crowds and stand tall before his shorter friend. A mere 5'9". His hair was black. His skin, a slight tan. His mask was black to match his suit.

"I see you haven't changed," he spoke with a smirk , shaking the man's hand in a greeting.

"You, too," he spoke, with a grin, eying his counterpart's silver hair, naked face, and casual clothes. "I don't know if you had looked over the letter, but this _is_ a masquerade, you know."

"Oh?" the man questioned before smiling. "I hadn't noticed. By the way… that… around your neck. What _is_ that?"

"Oh this?" He held up the leather aviator goggles that hung loosely around his neck.

"Yes, that. It doesn't seem to match the _mood_ of your party, does it?"

"Observant as always, hm?"

"Of course."

"And yet, you never seem to finish reading your letters all the way through."

"Of course not. What's there to observe about scribbled ink upon a piece of parchment?"

The raven-hair sighed and placed a hand upon the taller man's shoulders. "You really haven't changed. Still retain that bad habit of never reading all the way through, huh?"

"My dear friend," Kakashi spoke, lifting the hand off his shoulder and holding it inbetween his cold pale hands, "You should know that I never read letters the whole way through. And I would have liked too, my dear and good friend, but as you can see, times have left me busy."

"Seems like someone's afraid of a little commitment," came a much higher pitched voice as a lady draped in black

"Oh?" Kakashi raised a silver arched eyebrow at the new arrival before turning to his friend and rudely asking, "Who's this?"

"And with no sense of etiquette either..." she spoke, smirking. "You really haven't changed at all, Kakashi."

"And she knows me? Now I really _must_ have some answers."

The man sniggered. "_She_, Kakashi," he spoke, as if reminding the man that the lady was, well, a lady, "is Rin. Surely you remember Rin."

"Well, it doesn't surprise me in the least," she spoke twirling a chestnut colored curl around in her fingers. "After all, it's been, what, five years?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Wait. Rin. _That Rin_? The Rin who attempted to dress up as a boy and run away with us to college?"

"Oho? So it seems you remember now," she spoke.

His face fell. "And how couldn't I?" He looked over her head and looked at his raven-haired friend. "You remember, too, don't you? That day five years ago?"

"Oh, yes, Kakashi, but I believe she was asking you," the man stated, pointed at the woman who stood in front of the two men.

"And if I remember correctly," she spoke as she continued to twirl the piece of hair in her fingers, "You two left me in the village to rot while you went off to study at the college of _London_. Oh!" She faked a dramatic gasp. "And what was _I_, a regular Jane _Tom_ to do?"

"Oh boy," the man grimaced as he patted his tall friend on the shoulder. "You got her started."

"_Me_?" Kakashi questioned, looking between the two. "Why _me_? _You_ spoke too!"

"Hush!" came the command.

And the men were hushed.

"Well, of course, Mother dear began to scold me. Condition me. Spank and whip me like a slave until I was a lady."

"That's horri—"

"Ah-bup bup!" she held up a finger to Kakashi's mouth. "No interruptions."

'_Since when did she get so bossy?_' He asked his friend telepathically as their chestnut-haired friend continued on.

'_Oh, sometime in the past five years_.'

'_She's_..._ changed._'

'_Yeah Kinda makes you think about where all that time went, you know?_'

"--llo?" Rin waved her hand in front of the men's faces, snapping them out of their concentration. "Really. I don't know what's gotten into you guys."

"Same here," Kakashi mumbled.

Crossed arms. "I heard that," she spoke.

'_Oh damn_.'

"And don't think you can get away with it. Especially after not seeing me for five years." She leaned in and placed both hands upon his right forearm. "_You_, sir, are going to treat me to a glass of wine." With a sly grin, she pulled him and went off as Kakashi looked back to his friend and mouthed the words, "She drinks wine now?"

To which he replied. "Apparently so." And waved goodbye.

* * *

"So is that it?" Megumi asked.

"That's it," he spoke.

"And that's the story. You three were childhood friends and you met up at a ball and he just deserted you."

"No. He _left_."

"And...?" She really couldn't see the difference.

"With _Rin_."

"So? It's not like you liked her or anything."

"Oh, no. That's where you were mistaken. You see, I arranged the ball. It was at my villa. It was a special day. The day that we all separated. And I wanted to change that memory of separation into a one of union."

"...Between you and Rin."

"Yes...!" he spoke, grabbing Megumi by the shoulders. "Exactly that!"

"Please... don't... touch me," she hissed.

"Touchy. Just like Rin. I can see why he chose you as his new donor," he muttered, face falling as he returned his arms to his sides.

"What?"

"Blood donor. You know. As a slave, I'm sure he's taken a drink or two." He looked at Megumi, who stood there silent. "No? That's strange... I'm sure with your personality, he would have done more than that by now. God knows what he did to Rin."

"Wait. I thought you said they only left together."

"And never came back."

"I... don't understand."

"Listen," he spoke, sighing. "One time or another, he may have been my friend, perhaps even my best friend. But after that night... when he disappeared with the woman _I_ loved. When he bewitched her... I... just can't forgive that. Not until I have an explanation, at least."

"And the point in kidnapping me was?"

"You're his maid servant. He'll come for you."

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

"I grew up with the man. I know him. He'll come for you."

"I highly doubt it."

"You'll see," he spoke. "He'll come. And when that time comes..." He reached for his belt and pulled out a dagger, spinning the object and twirling it in his hand before taking a steady grip on the leather handle. "I'll get my closure. And then... I'll kill him."

"Come now, that's no way to treat an old friend," came the old-so-familiar voice.

The man spun around and narrowed his eyes. "Kakashi." Lo and behold, there stood the man.

"You finally found me, huh?" he asked, closing his eyes and then opening them into a narrow stare. "Obito."


End file.
